lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Honeymoon Holyland/Map
Special map for the Honeymoon Holyland event. Each stage has a specific theme and you will compete with other players to see who can score higher (similar to Stylist's Arena). Complete these stages to earn Oath Rings . You will have 3 free attempts every day and each round costs 4 . Losing will give you 3 and winning will give you 5. Additional chances can be bought for 30 for 3 attempts. Season 1 - Honeymoon Holyland 1 - Sacred Love Sanctuary Hrawi *Style: *Drops: Black Stripe 2 - Lilith Bride *Style: *Drops: Denim Lady 3 - Bride's Bouquet is Missing? *Style: *Drops: Coquette-White 4 - Wedding Banquet Begins *Style: *Drops: Suspender Skirt-Blue 5 - Dream Wedding *Style: *Tags: *Drops: Cotton Top-Tan Season 2 - Hall of Oath 1 - Mysterious Girl *Style: *Drops: Black Stripe Expand to read the script.https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xljJ3NU5YXMFswkQuB43lJUzqpsuRkvcRpXAIIy-Qb0 *'Mysterious Girl:' The world lies in ruins. The seas rage... The earth decays... The winds die... wait... There's supposed to be a big tree around here. Weird... *'Momo:' Nikki, look at that strange girl in front of us. What is she doing? *'Nikki:' Maybe she lost her way? Let's check it out. *'Mysterious Girl:' East... South... Southeast... the astrolabe seems to be pointing in the southeast direction. *'Mysterious Girl:' Ah~! *Drowning* Help! I ca... can't swim... *Drowning* Hel... *Drowning* *'Nikki:' Ah! Momo! Oh no! She fell into the lake! Let's go save her! *Saving the girl... *'Nikki:' Ahh! Thank god the lake is not deep. Are you alright? *'Mysterious Girl:' *Cough* Than-Thank you for saving my life, I'm fine now... according to the astrolabe, it's correct to turn left... um... *'Mysterious Girl:' Why would a lake suddenly appear here? That's strange. *'Momo:' You are the strange one! You walk without looking! People read maps when they're lost! But you read an astrolabe! *'Momo:' Thanks to you my fur is totally soaked! Ahh... choo!! *'Nikki:' We could easily catch a cold like this! Let's change into something dry first! Dressing up as a comely girl next-door would be cute! 2 - Intern Wedding Stage Designer *Style: *Drops: Denim Lady Expand to read the script.https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xljJ3NU5YXMFswkQuB43lJUzqpsuRkvcRpXAIIy-Qb0 *'Mysterious Girl:' Sigh! The astrology book said that I would meet someone important in the southeast direction today, and here you are! Hi there! I'm Starphenie and I'm a wedding dress designer! *'Momo:' Huh? I should have checked that book too! It would have told me that there would be a disaster in the southeast direction... *'Nikki:' Hello Starphenie! I'm Nikki and he is Momo. When we first saw you with your astrolabe we thought you were a fortuneteller. *'Starphenie:' Fortunetelling is only my hobby! Although I love studying about astrology and compasses, I work as a wedding dress designer! *'Starphenie:' Though I'm only an intern for now, I'm confident that I will become the greatest wedding dress designer in Miraland! *'Nikki:' Indeed people with a dream will always shine! Oh ya, did you lose your way just then? Where are you going? *'Starphenie:' Er...? Where am I going? Let me see... AH! Right! I am going to Hrawi for the wedding! *'Nikki:' Yeah? Hrawi? The place where we attended Bobo's friend's wedding? *'Starphenie:' Wow~! Perfect! You know where it is? Can you bring me there? *'Momo:' Well we certainly can't let an oblivious girl like you go all alone. I can't believe you are a designer and fortuneteller! Even if you're only an intern... *'Starphenie:' I... I am a real designer! How about this, Nikki, you act as my model and see how my newly designed mature and sexy suit is. 3 - Bumpy Journey *Style: *Tags: *Drops: Coquette-White Expand to read the script.https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xljJ3NU5YXMFswkQuB43lJUzqpsuRkvcRpXAIIy-Qb0 *'Nikki:' The sweet scent of Hrawi's flowers is just as I remember it! *'Momo:' I only remember the smell of grilled fish during the last wedding! Meow! *'Starphenie:' Thank you for bringing me here. Since we are in Hrawi, how about we attend my friend's wedding together? *'Momo:' Is there grilled fish at your friend's wedding too? *'Starphenie:' Um... Uh... *'Shiyin:' Hi! Starphenie! Why did you come so late? The wedding is starting! *'Starphenie:' *Sob* Shiyin! It was so hard to come and see you! *'Shiyin:' There there, don't cry... what's the matter? *'Starphenie:' I forgot your wedding gift when I was leaving in the morning... then I missed my stop when I was on the bus to Hrawi... after I got off, my wallet was stolen... *'Starphenie:' I was using the astrolabe to find my way but I fell into a lake... if it weren't for these two... I really wouldn't know what to do... *'Shiyin:' ... *'Nikki:' ... *'Momo:' ... *'Shiyin:' Did you read your own fortune when you left, Starphenie? *'Starphenie:' Of course! I predicted that today would be the perfect timing for your wedding! This very lucky day, something that only happens once every couple of centuries! *'Momo:' Why do I always feel that this girl is unreliable? *'Shiyin:' Alright! The wedding is beginning, you should quickly change into a beautiful and elegant evening dress! 4 - Sweet Bride *Style: *Tags: *Drops: Suspender Skirt-Blue Expand to read the script.https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xljJ3NU5YXMFswkQuB43lJUzqpsuRkvcRpXAIIy-Qb0 *'Nikki:' Starphenie, you had a tough journey! *'Starphenie:' Sigh... people don't mention this embarrassing incident again. I have already gotten used to this. *'Momo:' I wonder how did you made it till today. *'Starphenie:' My master said that I have the most potential in designing and fortunetelling amongst my peers, but there always something wrong going on in my life. *'Starphenie:' So my master asked me to travel alone and broaden my horizons. I wonder if all these tough experiences has brought me one step closer to success. *'Momo:' Your master isn't worried at all to leave you alone to travel the world?! *'Nikki:' Who is Starphenie's master? *'Starphenie:' Wow! That's a Lilith bride is supposed to look like! So sweet and pretty! *'Momo:' Shiyin does not sound like a name for a Lilith girl. *'Starphenie:' Shiyin's home is the Cloud Empire, she came to Lilith Kingdom for marriage. *'Nikki:' I see. But when a girl looks beautiful as her, she'll look good in anything! *'Momo:' Nikki, come have a try. I bet you'll look great if you put on a gorgeous Lilith-style dress! 5 - Sweet Sorrow? *Style: *Tags: *Drops: Cotton Top-Tan Expand to read the script.https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xljJ3NU5YXMFswkQuB43lJUzqpsuRkvcRpXAIIy-Qb0 *'Starphenie:' What's the matter, Shiyin? Today is supposed to be your big day, but look gloomy. *(Nikki is concerned) *'Shiyin:' Well... actually... um... I... *'Momo:' What! Do you not want to marry the groom? *'Shiyin:' That's not it! I love him! I truly wish to marry him! *'Nikki:' Then do you have any trouble you can't say? *'Shiyin:' Yes... because I love him so much, I left the Cloud Empire which is far away from Lilith to marry him, and listened to his advice to hold this wedding ceremony in the Lilith style. *'Shiyin:' Actually... I... I was hoping to wear a Cloud Empire wedding dress... *'Starphenie:' In that case, why didn't you just tell him? *'Shiyin:' I tried. But whenever I saw the joy on his face as he was enthusiastically preparing for our wedding, I just couldn't bring myself to tell him. *'Momo:' Oh wait! Starphenie, you are an intern wedding dress designer right? How about you design a traditional Cloud Empire style wedding dress for your friend? *'Shiyin:' May I? But the wedding is ending soon! *'Starphenie:' It's okay! As long as Shiyin doesn't mind the fact that I'm only an intern designer! Nikki, you can wear traditional Cloud Empire style clothes, as her bridesmaid! Season 3 - Love Fireworks 1 - Starphenie's Letter *Style: *Tags: *Drops: Black Stripe Expand to read the script.https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xljJ3NU5YXMFswkQuB43lJUzqpsuRkvcRpXAIIy-Qb0 *'Bobo:' Nikki. Starphenie sent us an invitation from Hrawi. *'Nikki:' Hrawi? Isn't it the love paradise where we attended the wedding?! *'Momo:' Will that goofy maiden seer get married? *'Bobo:' Nah, the letter says that her friend was invited as a bridesmaid and she asked Starphenie to design a dress for her. So Starphenie obeyed and designed a bridesmaid dress. *'Bobo:' Starphenie wants us to go to Hrawi and check out the new bridesmaid dress! *'Bobo:' It's been a long time since I have been to the love paradise Hrawi. I better have a romantic encounter this time this time round! *'Momo:' I don't want a romantic encounter, but I really miss the seafood there! *'Nikki:' Very well, let's set out now! *'Bobo:' Wait. Since we are going to a romantic place like Hrawi, I shall wear a sweet and cute dress! *'Momo:' Hurry up! I can't wait to eat the seafood! 2 - Ominous Fortunetelling *Style: *Tags: *Drops: Denim Lady Expand to read the script.https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xljJ3NU5YXMFswkQuB43lJUzqpsuRkvcRpXAIIy-Qb0 *'Bobo:' Hrawi is indeed a perfect place for a vacation. I can even smell the sea in the air. *'Bobo:' It's the smell of romance! Where are you, my romantic encounter?! *'Momo:' Ah! Ocean! Ah! My seafood! *(It's been an hour since the appointment time passed...) *'Momo:' So... Starphenie has gotten lost AGAIN! *'Bobo:' I hope her astrolabe didn't lead her into a lake this time... *'Nikki:' Look, that maiden who is searching for someone looks a lot like Starphenie! *'Starphenie:' Nikki, Bobo! Glad to finally find you! *'Momo:' We have been waiting for you for over an hour... *'Starphenie:' Sorry! When I was meditating, my astrolabe indicated that an accident that could disturb the wedding would occur in the twelve o'clock direction! I was going to try to stop it... *'Bobo:' What?! Someone plans to steal the bride? *'Momo:' You've been watching too many soap operas haven't you... *'Nikki:' So what exactly does the accident refer to? *'Starphenie:' The astrolabe didn't tell me... I got lost and made quite a detour while following it's instructions before reaching here. *'Momo:' I can imagine... *'Starphenie:' Fortunately, I still found you. Will you join me in finding out what this accident is? *'Nikki:' Of course! *'Bobo:' Of course! We don't want to see the wedding be disturbed either! *'Starphenie:' Good. Let's put on some sun protective walker friendly clothes and set out now! *'Momo:' I only wish Starphenie's astrolabe could guide us to the right place... 3 - Firework Accident *Style: *Tags: *Drops: Coquette-White Expand to read the script.https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xljJ3NU5YXMFswkQuB43lJUzqpsuRkvcRpXAIIy-Qb0 *'Nikki:' According to the astrolabe, what exactly does the accident refer to? *'Bobo:' Is it possible that halfway through the wedding, a handsome guy breaks in and tells the bride that'I know you love me'? *'Momo:' You must have watched too many soap operas... *'Starphenie:' Maybe the bride gets lost, and she is waiting for us in front. *'Momo:' No, I think that could only happen to you... *'Nikki:' Hrawi is very close to the sea. Could it be a tsunami? *'Momo:' Nikki, don't scare me! *'Nikki:' What do you think the accident will be? *'Momo:' From what I've seen of this world, I think something will be wrong with the wedding dress and Nikki will fix it! *'Starphenie:' Here is the location that the astrolabe indicated. *'Bridesmaid:' Starphenie, so nice to see you! Could you do me a favor? *'Nikki:' Excuse me, what's going on? *'Bridesmaid:' Hi, you are Starphenie's friend, right? I am the bridesmaid. We planned to have a fireworks show at the wedding in the evening, but the person in charge of the fireworks fell ill. *'Bridesmaid:' So this is the accident that the astrolabe indicated! *'Starphenie:' So this is the accident that the astrolabe indicated! *'Bobo:' A fireworks show! Nikki, let's help them. What a pity if it is canceled due to insufficient preperation! *'Nikki:' No problem. *'Momo:' Since we want to help, we'd better put on clothes which won't stain easily! *'Starphenie:' According to the divination, we will have a lot of frilled fish to eat at night if we lend a helping hand! *'Momo:' What are we waiting for then? Let's go! 4 - Fortunate Wedding *Style: *Tags: *Drops: Suspender Skirt-Blue Expand to read the script.https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xljJ3NU5YXMFswkQuB43lJUzqpsuRkvcRpXAIIy-Qb0 *'Starphenie:' We've finally finished preparing! Let me perform another divination for the wedding. *'Nikki:' How are things then? *'Starphenie:' So the accident that could disturb the wedding has disappeared. We will enjoy ourselves at the wedding. *'Bobo:' Yay! That's great! *'Momo:' Grilled fish! Seafood! Here I come! *'Nikki:' I'm really looking forward to the wedding today. *'Bobo:' Look, there is a flower arch made of white roses ahead of us! The lawn behind it must be the wedding venue. *'Momo:' Someone is distributing something besides the sign-in desk at the entrance, is that grilled fish? *'Starphenie:' Each lady who attends the wedding can get a woven wreath. The wreath just happens to be my lucky charm today! *'Bobo:' I think an elegance and beautiful dress will match the wreath perfectly. *'Nikki:' Remember not to dress up too nice. The bride should be the most eye-catching one today! 5 - Ball Under The Starry Sky *Style: *Tags: *Drops: Cotton Top-Tan Expand to read the script.https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xljJ3NU5YXMFswkQuB43lJUzqpsuRkvcRpXAIIy-Qb0 *'Momo:' The wedding ceremony will begin soon. Let's take a seat. *'Nikki:' The bride is holding the groom's arm and walking down the aisle. They really are a good match. *'Starphenie:' Look at the bridesmaid who is scattering petals in front of them. I designed her dress. How do you like it? *'Bobo:' Although it's not quite as gorgeous as the bride's wedding dress, it is also very sweet! *(The ceremony ends) *'Bobo:' Their wedding vows are so touching. I wish someone would similar things to me like that... *'Bobo:' Every time we come to Hrawi, we always witness true love! *'Momo:' Every time we come to Hrawi, I always get reminded that I'm still a single cat! *'Starphenie:' After the ceremony, the fireworks show we helped to prepare will start! *'Nikki:' Fireworks blooming in the night sky, it's just too beautiful to be true. *'Bobo:' Such a beautiful night... It would be so fitting for a handsome prince to appear!! *'Momo:' Although the fireworks are beautiful, I just really wanted to eat grilled fish... *'Starphenie:' It's fantastic to see people dancing underneath the fireworks lighting up the sky. I getting a lot of inspiration! *'Starphenie:' Nikki, I want to design a dress as gorgeous as fireworks. Could you style a dress for me? *'Nikki:' Of course. Season 4 - Dream Love 1 - Spring and Flower *Style: *Tags: *Drops: Autumn Sweet-Green Expand to read the script. *'Nikki:' Hela Vi in spring is so beautiful~ The sea breeze brings the fragrance. It's like a dream island in a fairytale. *'Bobo:' They say today's wedding will also be floral-themed! *'Momo:' Where is Starlet? Her letter said we would meet here... She is not lost again, right... *'Starlet:' Momo, what are you talking about? *'Momo:' Hum hum, Starlet, you are so punctual this time that you are only 10 minutes late! Good progress! *'Bobo:' Momo's praise is as sarcastic as always... Starlet, you invited us here. Do you design wedding gown this time? *'Starlet:' Nope, all the clothes and the wedding itself are by one secret designer. Though the identity remains unknown, the work is romantic! *'Bobo:' Wow, what are we waiting for. Let's go to the church now! *'Nikki:' Sure! *'Momo:' Eh?! The man over there... Doesn't he resemble Royce a bit? Wait–hey, why is he walking so fast... *'Bobo:' I'd like to meet our handsome prince in such a romantic place, but he's been up to the reconstruction of Starry Corridor. *'Bobo:' Momo, wake up. It's not the time for noon nap. *'Momo:' No! I really saw him. That's 100% Royce... *'Starlet:' Let's see what my divination says... Hmm, the star says we will meet a friend on the island today! *'Momo:' What I said! It's Royce! *'Bobo:' Alright. Suppose I'm to meet the prince. I'd better change into fresh mori-girl suit. Nikki, help me! *'Nikki:' Sure! 2 - Star and Friend *Style: *Drops: Maid's Overalls Expand to read the script. *'Momo:' Hey, isn't that Neva over there? That's odd, we found her before Royce... *'Nikki:' Hi, Neva! Are you here for the wedding, too? *'Bobo:' Is Royce with you? Shouldn't you be linked together? *'Neva:' I'm looking for him too. You saw my master? *'Momo:' What? He's sneaking out again? Cannot he act like a real king? *'Neva:' Not like that. He loves the country more than anyone. Since Queen went lost, he shouldered a lot of pressure. *'Neva:' Though he left Royal City without telling us, he already arranged everything. *'Nikki:' I didn't know Royce was so reliable. *'Bobo:' Of course, he's the King! So, Neva comes to take him back? *'Neva:' No, Master left a letter before he left. He told us he would be here and return in 3 days. *'Momo:' So you come to secure his safety? *'Neva:' Partially. I come here because I found master forgot to take one important thing. I have to give it to him. *'Bobo:' Wow... No wonder Neva is our Royal Guard! Considerate, loyal, and cool. *'Momo:' Nikki, let's fulfill Bobo's wish to make her elegant and cool like Neva! 3 - Flower and Dress *Style: *Drops: Ice Warrior Expand to read the script. *'Nikki:' Momo seemed to see him before, but he disappeared in a blink... *'Starlet:' I may help with my astrolabe. Let's see he's in which direction. *'Momo:' ... Does it really work? What if it points to the sea... *'Bobo:' Don't say anything ominous! *'Starlet:' Let me see... The result says your friend is in a place surrounded by flowers and there are lots of magnificent costumes around. *'Nikki:' Flower and costume? Isn't that the wedding hall? *'Bobo:' Definitely! Neva, let's go! *'Neva:' Perhaps I should avoid him. He seemed to think I'm taking him back so he kept avoiding me all the way. *'Neva:' He's under great pressure. I don't want to ruin his mood. Nikki, can you help me give this box to him? *'Nikki:' Yeah... But are you leaving already? *'Neva:' No, I'll be around the church with others to protect master. *'Bobo:' Good, we'll help you hand over it to him. Nikki, change clothes convenient to move and go to the church! 4 - Heart and Ring *Style: *Tags: *Drops: Studded Bracelet Expand to read the script. *'Bobo:' Starlet, your divination is so accurate. Royce is already here! *'Royce:' Nikki, Bobo, Momo, and a new friend... Long time no see! Why are you here? *'Nikki:' We heard Hela Vi is to launch a flower-themed wedding so we come here. We didn't expect yo meet you here~ *'Royce:' My dear, pretty lady friends, it's a sweet surprise to meet you. However, if anyone asks, could you please pretend we never saw each other? *'Momo:' Same old... Wait! I seemed to hear those words somewhere before... *'Royce:' Today, I'm just a designer who wants to help a friend finish the most important wedding. Please. *'Starlet:' Ah... So you are the secret designer! *'Royce:' Hush! Please keep this between us! *'Bobo:' Will do~ Ah, Nikki, the box Neva gave you! *'Royce:' What? Neva? She's here? *'Bobo:' Haha, don't panic. Neva is not taking you back~ *'Nikki:' Yeah, it's an item you forgot. And she said I have to give it to you myself. *'Royce:' Ah, the box... that's odd, I thought I brought it along... *(Royce opened the box. Inside it is a handmade ring. The shanks are formed into petals which cuddle a brilliant diamond.) *'Bobo:' Wow! The ring is too beautiful! Is it a part of wedding suit? *'Royce:' Ah... Now I get it. I was in such a hurry that I brought the sample instead of the real one... I owe you a lot. *'Nikki:' Not us. It's Neva! *'Bobo:' Neva's Quest, accomplished! Nikki, the band is starting to play! Let's find a seat! *'Royce:' My friends, go change into some floral clothing first and attend the wedding in the church. I'll be there later. *'Momo:' Ah? The wedding is starting soon. Where are you going... *'Bobo:' Momo... Of course, the prince is to thank his loyal and helpful guard~ 5 - Love and Ceremony *Style: *Drops: Warm Dance Expand to read the script. *(Outside the church) *'Royce:' Neva, I know you're here. You can come out now. *'Neva:' Is something the matter, Master? *'Royce:' Something is definitely the matter! Something serious! For a wedding I designed myself, you don't come to have look... *'Neva:' Master, as a guard, I should not interrupt you. *'Royce:' Neva... are you upset with me? You can here just to deliver the ring to me, but I misunderstood your intentions... *'Neva:' Not at all, Master. A royal guard's duty is to protect the King. That's my duty. *'Royce:' Neva, like I said, though I'm the King now, you can just get along with me like before. *'Neva:' ... But it's still different. I think it's appropriate like this. *'Royce:' I understand. But you obviously are caring about my design, you can even find the ring I mistook. Now I just want to share the work with you. Isn't that too much? *'Neva:' ... *(The wedding scene) *'Bobo:' The prelude has already begun. Royce still isn't back yet? *'Momo:' Ah! Look, they're back! It seems Royce managed to persuade Neva to come! *'Bobo:' Neva, thank goodness you're here! This wedding is so beautiful; there's no way you could miss it! *'Nikki:' Indeed! Royce must have put so much effort into it. The bride's wedding dress is so gorgeous. Despite lots of flowers, it's not tacky in the least; instead, it is romantic! *'Royce:' You are all ladies of most refined tastes. I am honored that my work can be appreciated by such wonderful young women. Well Neva, what do you think of today's design? *'Neva:' Master's designs truly merit these compliments. *'Royce:' Ahh, that's not what I meant!... My work is remarkable, there's no doubt about that! *'Neva:' I also find your work quite remarkable. *'Momo:' Oh... What's going on here? Suddenly I feel like a third wheel... *'Bobo:' I fully understand... Hela Vi is so beautiful and romantic, but somehow it feels that it's not for us... *'Bobo:' Well, who knows? Maybe we'll find some love stories of our own today? Hurry up, Nikki! Put on a gorgeous dress and let's join these romantic festivities! *'Nikki:' Sure! Season 5 - Dream Love 1 - The Mysterious Church *Style: , , , , *Drops: Autumn Sweet-Green Expand to read the script. *'Nikki:' Every time I come to Hela Vi, I can’t help but immerse myself in the romantic oceanside scenery. *'Momo:' Yeah! They’ve got the best seafood here, especially the grilled fish! *'Nikki:' Relax, Momo! We can have our big dinner once Starlet gets here. *'Momo:' I hoe we don’t have to wait until dark to eat... *'Starlet:' Whew! Nikki, Momo! I’ve finally found you, sorry if I made you wait! *'Momo:' It looks like your astrolabe didn’t point you in the right direction... *'Starlet:' But my astrolabe DID tell me our ears would be in for a treat tonight! Let’s go take a look! *'Nikki:' A treat? For our ears? Is it some kind of concert? *'Starlet:' Not a concert, but a mysterious church that has gotten famous in Hela Vi recently, named Nightspeak Church. *'Starlet:' They say after sunset, just before night, a beautiful song rings out from inside that reminds everyone of their most precious memories of love. They call it the 'Lover’s Sonnet'. *'Momo:' Wow, is it really that magical? *'Starlet:' The astrolabe shows that the song will be played today, so that’s why I’d like to invite you two to listen with me! *'Nikki:' It sounds great, I’m interested in it as well! *'Momo:' We can listen to music anytime, can’t we eat first? *'Nikki:' But the sun is beginning to set. *'Momo:' B-But, my sweet grilled fish... *'Starlet:' According to the astrolabe, if we don’t hurry to Nightspeak Church right away, we’ll miss out on hearing that beautiful song! *'Momo:' What?! Then we don’t have time to lose! Nikki, change into some active clothes and let’s go! 2 - A Lost Girl *Style: , , , , *Tags: *Drops: Maid's Overalls Expand to read the script. *'Momo:' We've been walking forever...are we there yet? *'Starlet:' Walk straight from here, and then round that corner...hmm...we shoud already be at our destination. *'Momo:' Your directions don't seem very reliable today, Starlet... *'Starlet:' Oh, don't look at me like that, Momo! I heard it from the locals this time, and I remember the directions perfectly clearly! *'Nikki:' Wait, look! There's a girl in white over there. It looks like she's crying... *'Momo:' Eh? She looks completely lost...is this what Starlet looks like every time she gets lost, too? *'Starlet:' You think she's crying because she's lost? *'Nikki:' Hello, my name is Nikki? Are you okay? Is there anything we can help you with? *'Islen:' I...I'm, Aislen. I'm marrying my beloved after a year of courtship tomorrow...but we had an argument, and I ran out on my own, but now I'm lost... *'Starlet:' So you're lost out here, too... *'Nikki:' Don't be afraid, we'll help you find your way home, okay? *'Islen:' Actually, I'm not crying because I'm lost. I'm afraid that our feelings for each other will change after we get married, so I'm scared for our wedding tomorrow... *'Starlet:' So it has to do with love, huh? Why don't you come with us to hear the Lover's Sonnet too, Aislen? *'Nikki:' That's a great idea! *'Islen:' The Lover's Sonnet? What's that? *'Starlet:' You'll find out when we get there! *'Islen:' I came out running like this. I didn't even change out of my wedding dress... *'Nikki:' That's fine, you look so cute this way. *'Momo:' That's right. Hurry, Nikki! Match a cute Lilith-style dress to help her relax, and let's go hear that song! 3 - Church Infiltration! *Style: , , , , *Drops: Ice Warrior Expand to read the script. *'Starlet:' Awesome! We made it to Nightspeak Church! *'Momo:' It wasn't easy, and we followed you in circles for so long. See, it's already night out... *'Starlet:' You don't have to remind me. *'Nikki:' Listen! There's no music coming from the church, that must mean we made it on time, right? *'Islen:' This is Nightspeak Church, huh? I've heard about it...but with all the wedding preparations recently, I never had time to see it myself. *'Momo:' I can't wait any longer! Let's go inside, quickly! *'Starlet:' Huh? Wait a second Momo. The astrolabe indicates we absolutely have to quietly slip into the church. *'Momo:' And why's that? *'Starlet:' It seems...that if we interrupt the song in any way, it will make us lose our memories of love. *'Nikki:' It really is a mysterious song! *'Momo:' Not a problem! Change into some inconspicous clothing and let's get a move on, Nikki! 4 - Lover's Sonnet *Style: , , , , *Tags: *Drops: Studded Bracelet Expand to read the script. *(Inside, the gentle moonlight shines through the church's glass windows and onto a piano.) *(Then, a person slowly approaches the piano.) *'Starlet:' Mmm, we should be safe hiding right here! Now all we have to do is wait quietly for the song to begin. *'Momo:' Look, guys! There's a woman wearing black, Gothic-style clothes over there! *'Nikki:' She looks so elegant and refined, and her smile is so enchanting. *'Starlet:' She started playing the piano! So she's the one who has been singing the Lover's Sonnet all along. *(The woman in black sings lightly as she plucks the keys.) *'Nikki:' How beautiful...I can feel emotion overflowing from every note... *'Starlet:' Yeah, even though I've never been in love before, I can sense the emotions she's trying to convey to her listeners. *'Momo:' Meow...how wonderful... *'Islen:' I'm starting to remember...all those sweet, precious moments with him, as if they happened just yesterday. How could I forget... *(As Aislen speaks, her eyes well up with tears.) *'Nikki:' Aislen, are you okay? *'Islen:' Yes, I'm fine. I think I understand...Marriage isn't the end of our romance, but an affirmation and continuation of it. *(The woman in black smiles an almost imperceptible smile.) *'Momo:' Meow! I think she found us! *'Girl in Black:' There's no need to hide over there. I have an even lovelier song for you to listen to, if you can best me at matching a Gothic-style outfit. 5 - Tomorrow's Wedding *Style: , , , , *Tags: *Drops: Warm Dance Expand to read the script. *'Starlet:' Huh? Why did the song suddenly stop? *'Momo:' As soon as it did, that lady in black left the church. *'Starlet:' I'm still not completely back to my senses... *'Momo:' Her song was way too beautiful to be human! Like the most captivating grilled fish in the world! *'Nikki:' That's not a very good comparison, Momo...but her song was truly something else. I'm still under its spell right now. *'Starlet:' Nikki! Aislen! Come look at this! *(The two girls dash out of the church and manage to see a black horse-drawn carriage charging through the night sky before disappearing before their eyes.) *'Starlet:' It's a shame we couldn't talk to her a little more. Just once, I'd love to read her fortune! *'Nikki:' You should follow your astrolabe here when she comes back and try meeting with her again. *'Starlet:' Not a bad idea, I think I'll give it a try. *'Islen:' Nikki, Starlet, Momo...thank you all so much! I'm not confused or upset any longer; I'm actually looking forward to my wedding tomorrow! *'Nikki:' That's wonderful, Aislen! *'Islen:' Then...would it be too much to ask for you three to come tomorrow? *'Nikki:' We'd love to! I'm sure a wedding in Hela Vi is one of the most beautiful, romantic thing in the world. *'Momo:' Will there be grilled fish? *'Islen:' We can prepare some, if you'd like? *'Momo:' We'll be there for sure! *'Starlet:' Strange...the astrolabe says Momo's brain is 99% grilled fish. *'Momo:' I bet the astrolabe is also saying we should change into simple, elegant formalwear for tomorrow, too! Gallery HoneymoonHolyland.jpeg|Season 1 Hall of Oath.jpeg|Season 2 HH4.jpeg|Season 3 HH2.jpeg|Seasons 4 & 5 Reference Category:Events Category:Honeymoon Holyland Category:Event Maps